Casi normal
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: Todo párese realmente normal, como siempre lo típico antes del primer día de clases, Mikoto como todas las futuras ninjas de su generación solo espera otro año normal... One-shot


**NOTA DE AUTOR: NARUTO Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MAESTRO KISHIMOTO**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO PRIMER DÍA DE ACADEMIA NINJA DEL FORO LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS**

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO: COMENZANDO EL AÑO**

-Levántate ¡Levántate, Levántate!- una mujer de tez blanca, cabello largo rojo y ojos obscuros sacudía violentamente la cama color azul de una niña adormilada.

-¿Qué...? Ahhh!... ¿Qué pasa...?- bostezo una niñita de cabellera azulada negra, piel blanca y ojos negros.

-¿Cómo que que pasa? ¡Mikoto vas a llegar tarde, ttebane!-exclamo la mujer tomando a su hija de los brazos y parandola.

-¿A qué?- la niña fue tambaleandose a su ropero y tomo la primer ropa que encontró.

-¿Cómo que a que? ¡Pues es tu primer día de academia, ttebane!-dijo la mujer poniéndose enojada. La chica por su parte levanto una ceja y se comenzó a vestir con unas botas cafés, pantalones azules y una blusa blanca sin mangas.

-Pero mama esté no es mi primer día de... Ahhh... academia, yo ya hoy en el último grado- contesto esta automáticamente.

-Excelente pero vas a llegar tarde ¡una Uchiha no puede llegar tarde, ttebane!

-Pues dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo- comento ésta sarcásticamente, ella generalmente no era así pero los cambios de humor del adolescente le estaba afectando mucho.

¡Olvídalo y apúrate o no desayunarás!- advirtió su madre muy molesta mientras salía de su habitación.

La niña trato en vano de apurarse y bajar pero aún así no pudo desayunar ya que sí lo hacia según su madre iba a quedarse afuera de su escuela.

-¡Apúrate apúrate!- exclamo otra vez la excéntrica mujer mientras veía que su hija apenas comenzaba a preparar la mochila y todas las cosas que supuestamente iba a necesitar. - Debiste de hacer eso ayer, ttebane.

La chica no respondió en su lugar solamente se apuró un poco más a guardar todo.

-Vamos ¡corre corre corre!- urgió la mujer pelirroja mientras veía que su hija solo caminaba.-¡Sólo tienes una velocidad! Lenta y más lenta, ttebane.

Mikoto solo camino un poco más rápido, sus grandes botas café pisaban rápidamente el pasto verde cubierto de rocío por la lluvia del día anterior. Concordar con el punto excéntrico de vista que ella tenia sobre todos los temas era difícil

Al fin se alcanzó a ver la monumental construcción verde con rojo y el símbolo de fuego, era muy bonito y estaba bien decorado ¡Al igual que siempre!

-Bien, trata de no escapar de clases, ttebane- dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su "niñita" y le besaba la cabeza mientras Mikoto en vano trataba de safrse del amor maternal.

Ya que había entrado y vio a su madre alejarse al fin se pudo relajar y comprobar que la había dejado media hora antes de que comenzaran las clases ¡su madre amaba hacer que sufrirá esa era la única explicación!

Comenzó a vagar por el edificio que ya conocía como la palma de su mano, se sentía algo nerviosa ya que ese sería el último año en esa escuela antes de con suerte volverse gennin.

Se le hacía raro pensar en que su vida se le estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Como sí realmente no fuera la suya, como si fuera de alguien que ya se le hacía extraño... Suponía también que eso le pasaba a todos, a todos los que posiblemente no les interesaba demasiado sus pensamientos...

Como no, esa que estaba a lo lejos estaba esa chica del clan Haruno que siempre le hablaba, al parecer esperaba a alguien así que mejor no se metía en sus asuntos.

Mikoto decidió mejor entrar en la institución y tomar lugar de una buena vez.

El día todavía estaba empezando y aún quedaban muchas cosas que hacer, si el día era joven no había por que desperdiciar la mañana por lo que comenzó a ordenar sus cosas.

Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una carta amarilla doblada a la mitad, la miro durante una fracción de segundo y luego la volvió a guardar.

Tomo una gran cantidad de aire y se levantó de su asiento, esa carta se la había dado Fugaku, un compañero suyo hacia prácticamente dos semanas pero ahora ya tenía la respuesta, ahora sabía que hacer con esa carta de amor en su primer día de clases.

* * *

BUENO, AQUI ACABA ESTE ONE-SHOT EL PRIMERO QUE HAGO.


End file.
